


The Script, Chapter 4

by Finney13



Series: The Script [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Disappointment, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: Eva's plane lands at her home country and once she walks out of the customs she is faced with an army of reporters and photographers asking her about her relationship with Tom and has she told him that she's married. She finds out that her whole past has been leaked to the yellow press by someone she trusted.





	The Script, Chapter 4

The seat belt light turned off and people started to exit the plane. Eva sat on her seat feeling sick and not able to move. She still couldn’t comprehend fully what had happened. She knew that it would happen once she stepped out of the airport though. It would hit her right in the face like a dead, smelly fish.

Only after the stuart asked her if she was ok she realised that the whole plane was already empty and she was the last one on it. She took a deep breath and gathered her bag and hand luggage.

It can not be that bad, can it? she told herself.

Her phone chirped with a message from Luke once she turned it on. Someone was waiting for her at the waiting area with a sign with an alias “Sandra Hamilton” on it. She laughed as that was the name of one of the characters on her script. This wasn’t definitely the way she wanted to connect with her own creation.

Then there was another message, one that made the lump in her throat to swell again. It was from Tom.

“Eva, I love you with all my heart. I am so sorry about this. I wish you didn’t have to go through anything like this ever. But we both knew this was something that might happen. Just remember, you are not alone in this. I’m with you all the way. I will call you from the set when I have the chance. I love you so so much. Tom”

Her home country was small and a mere relationship with someone even moderately famous would be the talk of the whole country for weeks. Or at least of the yellow press, but depending of the lack of other news today, at worst she would be on the national nine o’clock news. But even that wouldn’t be as bad as what would be waiting for her when she got back to London. That was something she didn’t even want to think about yet. As long as she got through the crowd, into the car and to her hotel that was enough for now.

There was definitely a lot of people in the waiting area as she could hear the sounds of people talking excitedly behind the custom’s doors. All she needed to do was to spot the guy with the sign and get through the crowd to him. She concentrated on that and walked through the doors.

A sea of flashlights hit her almost immediately once the doors opened. Reporters started shouting her questions and it felt like the whole waiting area had turned into a roaring sea of people and flash lights. She sighed with relief once she noticed a tall man with a sign with her alias in it and she almost ran to him. The man, who later introduced himself as Mark, grabbed her hand luggage and ushered her out of the main doors, away from the press and into the car waiting outside.

Mark loaded her bags into the car and she took the passenger seat.  
“I took the liberty of getting all possible tabloids for you to get you up-to-date on what you’re up against” Mark said once he sat on the driver’s seat and started the car.  
“Thanks. Not that there’s something I don’t already know” she replied dryly “Except if they’re lies, then that’s going to be interesting.”

She was on the cover of every tabloid. How was it that they always chose the worst photo when it was a scoop like this? Well, to portrait her in the worst possible light of course. But still. Now she, too, knew how that felt.

‘She’s THE ONE for a Hollywood star’, ‘Oops, Hollywood star’s girlfriend was already married’ and “Hollywood star is a homewrecker” the headlines screamed. The fun part was that not that many people actually knew who Tom was apart from Loki. At least they had not paired her with fictional character on the headlines. Thank god for small favors.

She skimmed the stories through while they drove to her hometown. Her bad feeling got worse when she realised that whoever had leaked the story had told the reporters everything she had ever done wrong in her life. Starting from her issues with alcohol, her mental illness and the affair she had had in the early years of her marriage. She felt feeble and utterly lost. How could anyone do this to someone they cared?

After a silent few hour drive they arrived at her hotel. Mark helped her to get set to her room. He would stay in the room next door and escort her everywhere as long as she was in the country. That had been Tom’s specific request when he had briefed Mark with Luke on skype.

After Mark had left to get her something to eat she tried to call her ex again. This time he answered.  
“Why?” she blurted once he answered the call.  
“Why the hell not?” he answered angrily “You had an affair again. Even though I knew the marriage was already over few years ago I still had hope in you that you wouldn’t at least do this again. Serves you right.”  
She tried to hold her tears back.  
“I know I have a bad track record on this, yes. I am sorry. But I thought it was clear for the both of us that we were over a long time ago. I have had a life in London for years already and you weren’t willing to move there. I think that should’ve been a clear sign.”  
“Yeah, sure. Whatever. I just want the divorce papers to be signed now. The sooner the better. I’m more than happy to get rid of you for good” he scorned.  
“I just have one question to ask from you” she said and took a deep breath “If you just answer that I won’t bother you ever again. Was it you who leaked it?”  
“No. It wasn’t me. It was your dear old friend Anna” he answered bluntly.

Of all the people Anna was the last person she thought could do something like this. Anna was her best friend and they had known each other since childhood. Thus she had trusted Anna with all her secrets, old and new. Apparently her friendship didn’t mean too much as Anna had told the press not just about her current relationship with Tom but also everything about her past.

And the it hit her. There were things on the tabloids she hadn't told Tom. She needed to talk with him. Now.


End file.
